The Case of the Missing Commoner
by StephanR
Summary: When Haruhi gets kidnapped, the host club calls on the sleeping sleuth to save her. However, only Conan is available. Does Kyoya know Conan's real identity? Rated M for violence. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Ouran High School Host Club**

Haruhi had a bad feeling as she walked out of her house that morning. She brushed it off. "Can't be anything too bad." She was wrong.

They couldn't believe their ears. Haruhi kidnapped. _Haruhi._

**_Flashback**

As Haruhi walked to school, she looked at the cherry trees in bloom. We'll probably have another host club viewing this year, she thought to herself, another crazy cosplay. At least she wouldn't be bullied to wear a girl's costume. She had made it clear that she would not. As she rounded the corner, she felt a rough arm wrap around her waist. "H!" her scream was muffled by a cloth shoved to her mouth. Haruhi's last thought before she blacked out? "Oh crap! My perfect attendance!"

This is the one. Haruhi Fujioka. The Host clubs dearest possession. This boy could score him millions from the richest families in Japan (not to mention France). Just the call left.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Karou were surprised, to say the least. Their favorite toy, Miss Perfect attendance, absent? The world must be ending. They completed their classes and strolled in to the host club.<p>

"Ah! Hikaru, Karou, how nice of you to join us!" Called a very annoying voice.

"Get Changed" The shadow king ordered. They soon found two matching dresses in their hands.

"The girls went crazy over Haruhi's "cross dressing" at the dance. As we always say, it is our main function to make girls happy"

* * *

><p>Standing in formation they, viewed themselves. Hikaru and Karou in silky yellow dresses, with long red extensions. Mori in a long skirt and ruffled purple shirt, standing next to honey with a very cute, very pink princess dress with his "hair" in a bun. Kyoya, ever flexible to "His Majesty's" ideas, sported the girls' school uniform, while Tamaki tried a silver dress with fake wings in the back. As they were about to unlock the music room doors, the host club phone rang. Tamaki, eager to speak *Cough* brag *Cough* to anyone, picked up.<p>

"Why hello, this is Tamaki Souh, prince of the host club, may I ask what beautiful lady is speaking?"

"That's enough, fairy boy" Said a deep, menacing voice "put it on speaker" Tamaki, easily intimidated, complied. The entire host club found Tamaki's face odd.

"Who is it, your lordship?" Hikaru and Karou inquired, perfectly in sync. The prince, with worry clearly written across his face, shrugged.

"You may have noticed by now that Fujioka isn't at school. That would be because I kidnapped him." The effect on the Host Club was immediate. They broke out yelling. "No!"

"Haru-Chan!"

"My Daughter!"

"Hmm."

"Our Toy!"

"You Couldn't have!"

"I can't have?, You want proof?" Time slowed as the Host Club heard the most horrifying sound. A thunk and Haruhi's gagged scream.

"We believe you! Please don't harm her!"

"Her? I'm pretty sure this student is male"

"Well, he likes to cross dress, his father is a transvestite. He prefers to be called she." Kyoya knew that they had to cover this up, or it could get bad.

"None the less, bring eighty million yen to Beika Park at exactly noon tomorrow, or she won't be coming back in one piece. More instructions will arrive later. Just know now, if you're late, he's dead, if you call the cops, he's dead. That means you, Oohtori" A click ended the worst phone call the host club had ever had.

The whole host club was galvanized. Haruhi?! They needed to do something. Finally Kyoya spoke.

"He said that we couldn't call the _cops_. A PI, however, is not out of the question.

Tamaki finally lifted his head. "Kyoya, call one. _Please_"

"My police force doesn't have any." Kyoya made a mental note to hire some. "We'll have to call on a commoner."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave their two cents. "The Sleeping Sleuth sounds pretty good, call him."

They quickly grabbed a phone book and dialed the number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Detective Conan.**

**Thank you to Shaded Truths and Sailor Light Angel for following.**

Conan woke up on edge. He had a suspicion that something was going to happen that day. He was correct. Around eight the phone rang.

"Hello?" A few boy's voices spoke. I guess I'm on speaker. Conan greeted the customers "Mouri Detective Agency?"

Conan knew he was going to lose a customer. Mouri was out "shopping" again. "Oji-san isn't here right now, but I can take case details down."

A few voices on the other end spoke.

"But" The voice that started wailed. Almost as soon as he said it. Another, deeper, voice cut him off.

"No, I think you will suffice. We'll pay you well, and a limo is on it's way." It was officially the weirdest phone call the Conan had ever been through. Still, a case that he could do on his own, without worrying about Ran figuring out who he is? Amazing. He waited outside for the limo. When the driver pulled up, he looked confused to say the least.

"Where is Mouri?" The driver asked.

"I'm his substitute" Conan said somewhat flatly. "The kid who was on the phone said he wanted me."

"Alright" The driver replied, still confused. Conan climbed into the limo. Even without seeing the clients, his mind revolved around the case. These boys were obviously rich, to send a limo out. It was a Saturday, so they could be calling from anywhere. However, they all sounded like high school kids, so there was a good chance that they were from Ouran Academy. Now to what this case was about. The boy who picked up sounded really nervous. If it was a murder case, they would have called the cops, not a PI, so he could single that one out. Great. No dead bodies. Since these boys were rich, someone could likely blackmail them for cash. Still, the tones of the boy's voices would most likely be calmer if it were just a blackmailing. That leaves one likely crime. A kidnapping. I turned to the driver.

"Excuse me, but did the Boys who called have any special friends?"

"Well, they have all been together since at least middle level school, but there is one student that they find interesting. A commoner named Haruhi that they met this year." Bingo. But really, _Commoner_? I guess I will hear more of this when I get to the meeting spot.

"Can you tell me more about the commoner?"

"I've heard Tamaki say something about her being "his daughter". She is also in the host club even though she is a girl, and nobody but the host club knows.

That means that the kidnapper doesn't know that she is a girl. That's a relief.

* * *

><p>The school took his breath away. It was more like a mansion, with maids bustling and French cooks baking lunch. If the driver wasn't leading him to the room, he would have gotten lost. He finally reached his destination, the abandoned third music room. He turned the handle and pushed inside.<p>

"He's here." A boy with glasses and dark hair spoke. How did he know I was the PI? I know that I sure don't look like one. They all looked at the tall boy, but he was way too tal for them to see me.

"Kyoya, where?" A blond boy asked. This was the one on the phone. He sounded destroyed, but anyone would be like that if their best friend was kidnapped. He opened his stance to the rest of the boys.

"Right here" All of them stared, their faces showing a interesting mix of emotions. These included shock, disbelief, and downright fury, probably at the dark haired boy, the blond one had called him Kyoya. Finally the blond spoke once again.

"Kyoya, really, this is no time to be playing jokes! My daughter is kidnapped and you invite a grade school kid over! How dare-". The other boy stopped him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tamaki. This boy is _really_…" Oh shit! This is not good. I've already dragged enough people into this. I do not need six high school boys in danger.

"One of the best in Japan." That was close. That Kyoya kid almost gave me a heart attack.

"Of course." One of a pair of twins said. "And Mori's going to break out in to a song and dance any second now."

"If you want proof," Kyoya again spoke, than turned to me. "Tell us what you have deduced so far.

Conan hesitated for a second, but finally spoke. "If this was a murder, you would have called the cops, not me. If it was a simple investigation or blackmailing, your voice would have been much calmer. So, this is most likely a kidnapping case. The person who was kidnapped was probably Haruhi Fujioka, your commoner friend. Everyone thinks that she is a boy, but only you and her parents know that she is a girl. Since you are all male, and nothing intended, fairly attractive, I am going to assume that you are the Ouran Host Club."

When I snapped out of deduction mode, I noticed six faces staring at me. Kyoya was smirking, the tallest boy showed no emotion, and the others were the very image of complete shock. Kyoya was the first one to speak.

"I told you so."

**I will try to reply to all of my reviews, so:**

**Guest: I am glad that you are enjoying it! I will be using the names from the subbed versions (Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, etc.)**


End file.
